


Soothsayer

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Junhoe consulted a soothsayer.





	Soothsayer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess and lame because that's what I am. Bdhsjsjs I'm really sorry, I promised to make a fluff and here it is. Hope ur not disappointed 👉👈

Junhoe is walking home with a cake that he bought from Yunhyeong's bakery earlier. 

He's excited to meet his lover, Jiwon. 

They are in relationship for two years. Many fights occurred but they solved it right away, although sometimes Junhoe is making it big. Jiwon have his patience with him.

What do you need for a perfect relationship? 

For Jiwon its nothing much, he just need his baby right beside him. 

 

Junhoe heared the people passed by.

"Ah~ what did she said to you?" The girl uttered. 

"She said that I will have a boyfriend soon. God. I can't wait." The other girl replied. 

Then he saw a couple of people circling around something on the side of the street, he become curious and peeked.

An old lady or to be specific a soothsayer.

Seeing everyone's future. He wants it too,  he wants to ask for his future... with Jiwon.

"You. Young man come here." The old lady pointed him. "I think your question is just easy."

"Well." He scratched his nape in shyness. "I want to ask what will happened in my future...with my boyfriend." 

The lady held his hand, she closed her eyes and traced every line in the younger's palm. 

 

Junhoe went home, sadness clouded his feature. He slummed the door that made his partner startled. "Are you okay love?"

He almost throw the cake on the table, but good thing he still have peace in his mind. He sat beside Jiwon with a pouty lips and knitted eyebrows. "Tired hmm?" 

Jiwon slowly remove his coat.

He's not responding into the elder's question, that made Jiwon worry. He soothes circles into Junhoe's back, looks like the boy is in the bad mood. 

"Hyung." The latter's face became soft as he faced Jiwon. 

"Any problem babe?" 

Junhoe nuzzle into Jiwon's neck for more comfort. "Is there something that bothers you?" 

Junhoe sighed. "I was walking home with that cake." 

He pointed the cake, but still his face is under Jiwon's chin. "Hmmm?" 

"Then I saw a soothsayer along my way here. I became curious because everyone that on the street was talking about her." Junhoe encircled his arms around Jiwon. "So I consulted her. I asked for our future and... and..."

"And? That's interesting. What did she said?" Jiwon's face was excited not like Junhoe. 

"She said that... we're not going to be together in the future."he said with a brittle voice. "She said that you'll find someone new." 

Hearing that made Jiwon sad too, but NO. Predictions won't stop them being together. "Heyyy, Look at me."

"What if its true Ji? I mean it can be you know, I am lacking of so many things and I can't even cook for you. I always get mad and make the small problems a big deal-" He was cutted by Jiwon.

"Love. I don't care if you're lacking of anything, I don't care about your flaws. You can't cook? I can. You burnt our kitchen? I'll be your fireman. You're  always mad? That's okay, I'll wait for you to calm. Problems are normal of course we can make it." He cupped Junhoe's face.

The younger was a sobbing mess. "We're the one who will make our future, Don't listen to those negative words. They don't know how strong our relationship is."

Junhoe must be the luckiest human being in this entire universe, because not every person is like Jiwon. Not every person can understand and will understand him. Not everyone is there for him, but atleast this crooked teeth man do.

"Th-then what if I got older and forgot everything?" 

"I'll remind you every single day." Junhoe become even more sad because that could probably happen. 

Jiwon give his lips a quick peck. "Baby. You don't need to worry okay? I'll stay 'till the end." 

Junhoe hugged him, Jiwon chuckled from the younger's cuteness. 

He wish that Junhoe is always like this so he can comfort him and tell him that its gonna be alright.

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for wasting ur time here vshsbsbz I hope u enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or pass by on my cc🙇♂️
> 
>  
> 
> @Junbobert🐥


End file.
